


Trading Mistakes

by Spirisco



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Jasper being a little douchebag, M/M, Some Fluff, daniel redemption, max being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirisco/pseuds/Spirisco
Summary: Daniel through unknown means is able to be put on probation. He crosses paths with Mr. Campbell after he leaves for community service, Cameron is also on probation and wants to get revenge by killing David. In order to do that he needs Daniel to do his dirty work.So Daniel agrees paying an unexpected visit to the camp. But what happens when he starts to feel close to David and the campers?While all of this is happening David tries to rebuild his relationship with an old friend who he hasn't seen since he was a kid at the camp but, his friend doesn't seem too keen about the camp or the kids and David wants to help him look past his pessimistic view and see the beauty and joy of camping.After spending time with his friend David grows feelings for him but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. But it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot would it?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a prologue to Daniel being put on probation. The other chapters will be longer.

The walls were inexplicably chilly making Daniel give a slight shiver. His jail cell was compact and neat, the floor reflected the room onto its bright marble surface. Daniel sat at the edge of his bed which was drilled into the wall. He was dead silent in the small white room as he thought about things, things that led to his capture.

Things like Max who saw through his bullshit. He wasn't as naive as the other kids were, Max was smarter and more cautious. He even seemed more wary when Daniel came to the camp unlike his camp counselor David who was too blind to see what was happening right in front of him. David was probably more stupid than all of the campers combined.

He was kind and fragile, an easy target. But since David saw Daniel almost stab one of the campers, he was sent to prison ruining his plans for the campers ascension. Now here Daniel sat alone in his cell staring at the wall in front of him with his fingers crossed as his thumbs tapped lightly against his skin. 

Time seemed to be ticking by seeming like days passed while Daniel sat on his plain white bed, with plain white walls, attached to a plain white floor. He couldn't stop thinking about David and the campers. Daniel felt his energy draining, he was close to falling asleep.

Soon after the sound of footsteps came and stopped at the door, a shadow of feet were barely visible beneath the crack of the door. There was a click as the door opened revealing a man wearing a black and iris grey officer uniform with pockets and patches on each of his arms holding handcuffs who Daniel assumed to be a corrections officer to which Daniel stood up.

"Daniel Borowski?" 

"Yes?"

"You're coming with me."

* * *

* * *

 

 

Daniel was walked to the entrance where a security guard was waiting.

"Mr. Borowski your prison time has been finished so you're being put on probation," the guard said.

"Wait what?" Daniel was taken aback.

"Some people "higher up" think you deserve to have a second chance. So they're allowing you to do community service."

"When do I leave?" Daniel requested.

"In fifteen minutes. The guards are already loading your things up so wait on the bus until their done," he ordered.

Daniel tried not to smile "Will do".

 

Daniel sat in the back of the bus staring out the window at a bright blue sky. He took a huge breath of relief knowing he was going to be able to be let back into the real world that didn't involve crappy meals and boring hours of correctional activities.

Daniel's train of thought was abruptly disrupted by a man who sat next to him, irritating Daniel.

"So the name's Daniel right?" the man smirked.

"Yes," Daniel grumpily mumbled.

"Who's asking?" Daniel observed the man who was bulky and old compared to him.

"The name's Cameron Campbell." The last name sparked Daniel's interest. Wasn't that the name of the camp David and the campers resided in? Who was this man and what exactly did he want?

"I see I caught your attention. Does the name David ring any bells?" 

Daniel's eyes shot open.

"How do you-"

"David works at Camp Campbell which is the camp I run and _still_ do," he growled through gritted teeth.

"The little bastard got my ass in trouble which is how I ended up here!"

"And that would be?" Daniel wondered.

Cameron looked at him hesitantly rubbing his neck.

"Don't worry about it, listen I need a favor." His request sounded more of a demand.

Daniel slowly leaned away squinting his eyes at him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

Cameron leaned closer to Daniel making sure nobody else could hear them. Cameron was practically towering over him with his tall demeanor. 

"I want you to kill David for me got it? Look you'll do us both a huge favor if he's out of our hair," he whispered.

"We're on a bus handcuffed on our way to do community service. How do you expect me to waltz out of here without getting shot,"

" Don't worry we're the last stop and most of the officers leave with the prisoners to supervise them, so we'll be left with the bus driver and two guards."

"So what you're saying is we should take them out."

"Exactly! It'll be easy trust me. And after we hide the bodies I'll let you return to the camp to finish what you had started," Cameron insinuated.

"Wha- how do you know what I was doing at the camp?" 

"I read your files and criminal record. I also talked to some  _good friends_ of mine. Do you think a criminal like you and me would just be _put_ on probation? I had to use my charms and good fortune to convince the people in charge in order to let you go."

"Thank you?"

"Don't mention it. Seriously. But yeah after these assholes leave we'll take what people we have left out."

Daniel was now totally in it. This felt too easy even for him but he didn't care. Now was his chance to kill David or according to Daniel help him "ascend" to the divine powers along with the children. 

"Okay I'm in." Daniel held his hand out.

"Good." Cameron grabbed Daniel's hand giving his a firm shake. "We'll make a great team".

* * *

* * *

Hours later Daniel was burning his old orange prison uniform while Mr. Campbell dragged a dead body throwing it in a cave.

"That's the last of 'em," he said wiping his hands off of blood.

"You're just going to leave it in a cave?" Daniel said, confused by his sloppy cleaning up of dead bodies. 

"Don't worry sooner or later a bear will come and eat the bodies. Besides nobody ever comes into these boring woods," he assured Daniel who just rolled his eyes at his ignorant strategies. The blonde turned back to the fire before him, watching the flames as it cackled and cracked as the sun was setting for the day.

Tomorrow will be the day he goes back to the camp. This time he won't mess it up, he won't let his plans be revealed too early like last time. He wasn't going to let his murderous impulses scare them away again, Daniel was going to gain David's trust. This opportunity can't be ruined.

Mr. Campbell put things in the back of a stolen turquoise SUV as Daniel contemplated.

"We'll rest in the car here then drive in the morning to the camp," Campbell stated as he took out a beer from an ice container.

"Sounds good. Can't wait," Daniel monotonically said as he stared at the fire. 

_Can't wait..._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Mr. Campbell arrive at Camp Campbell and Daniel is able to easily trick David into letting him work at the camp again but Max, Nikki, and Neil have other plans for him.

The morning dawned like a lilac sky, as the kids at Camp Campbell were doing activities in Fire Safety Camp. Only this time it didn't end up with David almost being burned at the stake. Gwen actually helped this time to make sure Nurf wasn't trying to light the other campers on fire while David was demonstrating the Stop, Drop, and Roll technique. 

"And that kids is how you stop a fire!" David informed as he dust himself off of dirt. Things were looking great as the campers were paying attention better, especially Max who was being a lot less mean to David.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Max immediately raised his hand. "Yes Max?"

"Yeah, was that really necessary? You could've just showed us a fucking video," Max criticized.

"Max language." David shook his head, "You need to control that mouth of yours  _please_."

Max rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay, I'll try but no promises!" He imparted.

David was amazed by Max's progress. Just weeks ago he avoided any participation in the activities but  _now,_ Max was starting to try to enjoy camping. It was a new day for Max, David, and the other campers. 

 Gwen stood by David's side, "Well kids that wraps up today's lesson, we all should head inside the Main Hall and eat while we rest up. I know we started a little earlier than usual so shoo."

They did as Gwen said and quickly left, Gwen and David stayed behind to clean up the supplies.

"Hey Gwen?"

"Yeah?" Gwen answered searching the ground for leftover trash.

"Have you thought about what you're gonna do after the camp closes?" David asked as he slid his hands in his pockets.

Gwen looked at David hesitantly before speaking. "No, well not that much anyways. I don't know what I'm gonna do after summer ends." Gwen picked up burnt pamphlets off the ground throwing them in a nearby trash bin as David was grabbing fire extinguishers, placing them in a box.

David turned towards Gwen as he intertwined his hands nervously, "I don't know either Gwen, this is the only job I've ever had. And I like camp and the kids, seeing their faces excited to do new things each day. It's something I love to be a part of and see." Gwen raised her eyebrows at him.

"I know you don't like camp or the kids, I'm just glad you're trying to be involved," David smiled at Gwen, happy she was here to help him with things. Gwen returned the expression.

"Well I'm glad you're here to make things better." Gwen responded, picking up a box full of first-aid kits and fire blankets.

"Thanks Gwen. Well its a bit early, you wanna head to the counselor's lounge?" David yawned as bags formed under his eyes.

"I would like nothing more," and with that they both headed to their cabin. On their way to the cabin they saw a guy was waiting outside it knocking on the door. As David and Gwen got closer they recognized the stranger to be Daniel!

Gwen immediately stood frozen, shaking with eyes wide in fear. "What the hell is he doing here!?" 

David looked to where Gwen was, his jaw dropped at the person. "Is that...Daniel?"

Daniel turned and saw them. A smile spread across his face as he walked towards them, causing David to do the same. Gwen stood dumbfounded and alone as David left her side.

They both met halfway in the path, David was the first to speak. "Daniel what are you doing here? I thought you were sent to an asylum?" David wondered about this strange occurrence, to which Daniel had no hesitation in the answer.

"Oh well, the commissioner at the Sleepy Peak Psychiatric Ward decided to put me in prison. Which a couple weeks after I was luckily able to be put on probation as I only had a few days left of my sentence," Daniel confidently answered. To which Gwen eyed Daniel, very uncomfortable in his presence. Daniel looked behind the cheery man, and smiled brightly at Gwen making her feel unnerved. 

Daniel then walked over to Gwen holding out his hand, "Gwen it's been forever since I've seen you! How are you?"

Gwen inched back crossing her arms. "It's only been two weeks, which isn't a lot for a convicted  _murderer ,_ " Gwen snapped as she shuffled the ground.

Daniel put his hand to his side, his smile loosened a bit upon Gwen's words but tried not to show it. He wasn't going to waste his thoughts on it and brushed it off.

"I... had some  _special_ additions added to my probation. It's complicated trust me." Gwen didn't believe a second of what Daniel was saying, she couldn't believe it. The freak after only a few weeks of being incarcerated, somehow was able to return to the camp. Gwen was certain Daniel was up to something and didn't want David to fall for Daniel's lies again. 

"Oh really? Where's your probation officer? I don't see _not_ one any-" "Okay guys let's not fight!" David was already feeling the tension between Gwen and Daniel. 

"Daniel let's head to the Main Hall and get something to eat!" David chirped. Gwen could not believe what David was doing.

How could he just believe that a _murderer_ was somehow reformed!?

Daniel lit up at the idea, "That sounds wonderful, I'd love to David!" 

"David!" Gwen barked at David making him jump, "What?" Gwen stared at David in disbelief.

"You are  _ **literally**_ letting a murderer be in the same room as the children, are you serious!" Gwen was on the brink of losing her mind, as she pulled her hair.

David was confused looking back and forth between Daniel and Gwen, he didn't see what was wrong.

"Daniel said he's on probation?" David said, he didn't understand why Gwen was acting like this. "Gwen there's two of us, we'll keep an eye on him."

"David that is somebody else's job! Our job is to take care of little shits for three months!" Gwen was getting very aggravated at David's impressionable attitude towards Daniel.

"Gwen shouldn't we always give people a second chance?" David asked with a sullen tone that made Gwen shift unnervingly. Daniel was grinning as Gwen slowly backed away.

"Yes?" She answered. "Then we're letting Daniel stay and that's final. Come on Daniel the Main Hall is this way." Daniel and David walked to the Main Hall leaving Gwen with her thoughts.

* * *

* * *

Down in the Main Hall the campers were lined up waiting to be served food, while Max, Neil, and Nikki who already had their food, were sitting at a table in one of the corners of the room.

"I still don't understand why we had to start so early?" Neil groaned as he lay his head on the table.

"Yeah exactly! The whole thing is fucking stupid, this is just like last time except less embarrassing" Max added.

"I know right? I could've been wrestling Sasquatch by now but  _no_  we just had to learn the importance of not looking like overcooked bacon!" Nikki screeched as she slammed her hands on the table dramatically. Neil and Max looked at each other with confusion. 

"Right Nikki. Look I'm just glad we have the rest of today off," Neil stated. 

"Yeah, I just hope no crazy shit goes down today," Max grumbled as his eyes were starting to slowly close. But right at that moment the doors swung open jolting Max out of his sleepy trance. The campers in the line gasped and stared making the trio look as well. Their eyes immediately shot open as right before them was Daniel, the guy which they sent to an insane asylum was back at the camp and with him was David smiling bright as a star. 

The campers in line started to run into one of the room's corner, shaking violently at the sight of the blonde psycho. The trio was too amazed and shocked to comprehend what was happening. Daniel leisurely walked inside, looking at each of the campers in the corner then looking to where Max and the other two were. Max's pupils widened as he stared into the empty sky blue eyes contrasting Max's emerald green ones. Daniel walked over to the group's table and sat across from Max.

"Hello Max," Daniel drawled keeping eye contact with the dark-haired boy. Max didn't know what to say, he couldn't believe the figure before him and his friends. 

Daniel tilted his head raising an eyebrow, "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Max gulped nervously.

"Uh David?" Max looked to where David was calming down the campers. David heard him and walked to the table sitting by Daniel. 

"Guys look I know what you're go-" Max leaped from his seat, "What the fuck is he doing here!?" Max was fuming with anger and worry. Neil and Nikki were hugging each other tightly right beside Max, Nikki was practically digging her nails into Neil's shirt who was too shaken up to notice. David gestured the two to calm down.

"Guys it's alright, Daniel's on probation!" David reassured the three friends.

"Then where the hell is his supervisor!?" Max was freaked out, how was Daniel able to return to the camp after only a short amount of time?

"Yeah, what the hell David?" Neil fretted as he was still clinging on to Nikki, who was failing to find words. 

"Kids don't worry. I'm not here to cause anyone harm, I just want to help David run the camp again," Daniel assured them. The three friends looked at him with disdain, it was too early for them to have to deal with this. Max suddenly realized Gwen wasn't in the room and started to panic. 

"Where the hell's Gwen!? What the fuck did you do with her, did you kill her!?" "No, he didn't. I'm right here," somebody responded from the entrance. Both the kids and the adults turned to where Gwen was, tired and her eyes puffy and red. Gwen angrily sighed as she made her way to them.

"Gwen oh thank god, never have I ever been so happy to see you!" Max sighed in relief and got off from the table standing by Gwen, "Same here," she grumbled.

"Gwen why's Daniel here?" Neil looked to Gwen. She crossed her arms and locked eyes with Daniel who was silently waiting for her answer. Gwen looked back at Neil.

"He came to finish what he had started," Gwen said bluntly. "Gwen!" David glowered.

"What? Oh come on don't tell me you actually _believe_ him!?" David stood up from the table. "Gwen  _don't,_ " he snarled under his breathe.

"Whatever, Quartermaster keep an eye on blondie over here will you?" Daniel snickered at her insult.

Quartermaster exited the kitchen with a spatula attached to his hand, "Sure," he responded.

Gwen nodded at him and turned back to the group, "Listen since you're not going to change your mind about this I'm going to let the kids rest in their tents, okay?" Gwen's tone sounded demanding. 

"Fine." Was all David said. 

"Also, Daniel you're staying with David in his cabin got it?" Gwen lowered her body in a threatening manner.

Daniel raised his head confidently, "Yes, I'll be happy to accompany him."

"Good. Kids let's go." The others followed her to the door in relief.

"Anywhere is better than being here with these two," Max spat as he and his two friends walked out the doors back to their tents.

* * *

* * *

 

Max sat up on his bed reflecting on the situation at the Main Hall. What was Daniel up to? Why were Gwen and David so passive-aggressive with each other? Max combed through his night black hair, this was all too much to comprehend. Max decided that Nikki and Neil were the only people who could help him figure out this mess. So Max went to Neil's tent peering inside. Neil was rapidly typing away at his computer, his tent's floor was flooded with wires, devices, and Time magazines. Light was crawling through the beige polyester walls reminding Max that it was almost about to be the afternoon. Max walked inside impatiently waiting for Neil to be done.

"You done yet?" He grumbled making Neil snap out of focus.

"Oh hey Max, yeah I was just finishing up. What do you need?"  Max lowered his body and leaned closer to Neil looking around to make sure nobody was listening.

"Look Neil we both know Daniel is up to something, I don't know what but I'm not waiting around to find out and I need you and Nikki to help me prove to David that not everybody decides to get a fucking cliche character arc!" Max huffed. Neil sat back in his chair thinking it over, "What are you suggesting?" 

"I say we sneak around the camp and catch Daniel doing some messed up shit, then boom we hit the jackpot!" Max trilled with enthusiasm weirding even Neil out. 

 " _Okay_ , what then? Do we just tell David or what?" Max smacked his head in frustration. "No we don't tell David. That idiot can't see the problem with Daniel, so we go to Gwen for help." Neil stood up from his chair and held out his hand, "I'm in," Max delightfully shook it. 

"That settles it then, let's go get Nikki," "Right behind you." They both walked out of the tent and walked across from it to Nikki's, the lush green grass sloshed under their shoes as they made their way. Her tent was a cornflower blue tint that complimented the sky, outside of the tent were stacks of sticks and bags of food that must've been stolen. The two boys unzipped the zipper and looked inside to find no luck of Nikki.

"What are you guys doing?" Neil involuntarily scream to which Nikki tilted her head curiously. Max turned towards the sea green-haired girl irritably.

"Nikki what the fuck were you doing?" Max demanded already sick of it. Nikki smiled and shrugged, "I was just doing what any other person would do." Max crossed his arms not amused. "And that would be?" "Going number 2" Max and Neil revolted back with horror on their face. "Okay then never mind we didn't need to know that," "Well you asked?" "Yes yes I know and I take back what I said. Let's move on, Nikki we need your help." Nikki perked up with stars in her eyes, smiling broadly. "I'm in!" She squeaked in excitement.

"Great. Now let's go see Gwen about this train wreck of a fucking day." Max suggested gesturing the two to follow. 

Once at the cabin they knocked on the green paneled door and waited for Gwen to open it. Not even a second went by as the door immediately opened with Gwen holding Law & Order VHS tapes.

"What do you kids want, can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Gwen huffed. The trio squinted eyes at the VHS tapes with judgement.

"'Law & Order' seriously?" Max pointed, "Who the fuck uses VHS tapes anymore?" He ridiculed. Gwen felt discouraged and clutched the items close to her chest.

"I'm just rewatching some of the old stuff is that a crime?" Gwen snapped back. 

"Whatever. Speaking of crimes, we gotta get rid of that blonde fucker." 

Gwen leaned on the door crossing her arms," I'll agree with you on that. Come inside." The group of friends walked into the cabin, posters of models plastered the wooden walls. Gwen put the tapes on her bed. She sat at her desk which had fashion magazines atop of it. Moving them out of the way she pulled out a file from one of the drawers and dropped them in front of her. Opening the file showed pictures of Daniel and a newspaper with him on the front cover of it.

Gwen held out the newspaper in front of them, "Where'd you find all the time to do this?" Max wondered staring intently at the newspaper.

"It wasn't that hard to find information on him. Daniel is literally a fucking celebrity, especially with all the mass murders he's been charged with." Gwen informed him as she put the newspaper back. 

 "Have you told David about this?" Neil queried with worry.

"No of course not. David's mad at me, he's too gullible for his own good," Gwen stated rummaging through the pictures.

"We could get some help from the other camps, if Daniel's going from camp to camp to kill people maybe they'd want to help!" Nikki proposed throwing her arms up in the air. Gwen thought about it looking out the window where the lake shimmered with boats and other campers riding through it. Camps hid through the trees which casts their shadows upon them. She looked back at the three before her and stood up from her chair. She nervously breathed and inhaled sharply with a strong expression painted on her face. " Okay, you got me. I'm in," Gwen and Max shook hands sealing a deal. A deal which could ruin them.

Nikki jumped up in anticipation of what would be followed out with this new plan while Neil whimpered in fear for the ordeal of having to conspire against a murderer. Max smirked at Gwen and his friends, this was going to be good.

"So what now?" Gwen asked not so confident with the new plan.

"Let's go pay the Wood Scouts a visit," Max smirked with mischievous eyes.

"You got that look in your eyes and I don't like it," Neil pointed out. "Yeah?" Nikki added.

"Oh god," Gwen grabbed her face. She was  **so** not ready for what awaited them.

"Thanks for noticing, let's go." Max remarked.

* * *

* * *

 

All four of them sneaked out of the camp walking to where a cliff was, looking down upon the Wood Scouts' camp. The wind violently howled as they hiked through the forest to the camp. The tall plants towered over them as they traveled through looking for it. It wasn't long before Nikki called the others to join her.

A group of tents were clustered together crowding one huge tent which seemed to be their Main Hall, it was half the size of a high school. It made them look like ants compared to it. A grey cemented fort surrounded the tents, LED prison lights were attached on each of the four corners of the facility scouring the area.

The group cautiously walked towards its two front doors and looked at each other before Gwen slowly reached to knock on the doors. They were not ready for what awaited them on the other side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Joining Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and the trio speak to the Wood Scouts' leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people hate waiting for stories to be updated and I'm sorry that this took forever I'm in school so I'm going to try and finish more chapters before the school year ends unlike last year.

Gwen knocked on the steel doors as they waited for somebody to answer them. The group was hesitant to speak to the Wood Scouts, Gwen felt the most hesitant of them all.  
Seconds later footsteps were heard approaching the entrance and stopped right between the doors and the group. The slit between the metal twin doors instantly opened revealing sharp grey-blue irises that pierced through the groups own eyes. The person behind the gate chuckled closing the slit and opened the giant entrance.  
Billy appeared gesturing the trio of kids and Gwen to enter. Max quickly recognized him and scorned him with his eyes, Billy exchanged the same expression and crossed his arms.

Gwen stood awkwardly alongside Nikki and Neil as the two boys passive-aggressively stared each other down.  
“So, where’s Pikeman?” Gwen stuttered tensely. Billy looked at Gwen with a dour expression.

“He’s at a meeting with our leader so he won’t be dismissed for about another hour,” Billy answered, relieving Gwen.

“Why, you guys need something from him?” Gwen snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Billy. “Oh god no! We need to speak with your leader about something, it’s urgent.”

“Urgent? What do you mean?” Billy wondered.

“We’ll talk about it once I feel completely safe,” Gwen shuddered as she continued to walk farther into the camp. Billy didn’t hesitate as he closed the doors behind them.

The clouds were inky grey, covering the camp with their shadows as Gwen and the others strolled through the campsite amazing Nikki and Neil as opposed to Max who rolled his eyes at the two, while Gwen overlooked the tents and gloomy training area displayed on their left. Behind the training grounds was the enormous Main Hall, the lights dim through the tent’s skin as it barely lit the way in the midst of rain.

Billy led the group to one of the tents opening its flaps and leading them inside where a lantern was placed on a table next to a bunk bed in one of the tent’s corners. The room was pitch black as Billy went to light the lantern flooding the room with its bright aura.

Billy turned to the group, “Ok, explain.” Gwen sighed. “A murderer has been let loose in our camp and wants to kill our campers.”

Billy raised a brow. “You’re serious?” “Yes I’m serious! Some psychopath has somehow wooed David over and has been responsible for other mass murders in camps!” Gwen shouted wondering why Billy wasn’t as concerned as they were.

Billy was unfazed by Gwen’s panicking. Max scoffed at the scene Gwen was making while Nikki and Neil were both just as irritated with Billy as she was.

Neil stepped up to Billy. “Look we need your help, you guys have a hard case to crack and I know there’s only a handful of you. But I know if we have you guys to help us bring justice then we don’t have to deal with him anymore, alright?” Billy thought it over as he held his chin then looked back up at Neil.

“Ok, but who is this guy you keep talking about?” That’s when Max spoke up, “Daniel Borowski. The creepy fucker who’s part of a cult and David’s ‘boyfriend’.” Max growled.

“Yeah he’s also blonde, you can’t miss him!” Nikki added.

Gwen stepped forward holding out her hand, “Are you in or out?” Billy looked at her hand and smiled, firmly shaking it. “I’m in. What do you need?”

The trio were relieved knowing they finally had someone they could trust to help bring down Daniel.

“First we talk to whoever’s in charge of the Wood Scouts and go from there,” Gwen told Billy and the others.

“Great, let’s go,” Billy said, leading the group to the Main Hall through the wet and sloppy mud that engulfed the entire ground.  
Inside the Main Hall was a fairly small room with benches which must’ve been the Wood Scouts’ cafeteria. Other rooms were for public bathrooms, laundry, and supply storage areas.

Billy took the group to the last door which was covered in a dark army green color with white text that read ‘Conference Room’. He knocked and waited. Gwen suddenly felt anxious to meet the person who ran this strict and cruel camp.

A voice inside the room could be heard, “Check who it is.” The voice was low and serious as it commanded whoever else was inside.

The door opened revealing Pikeman behind it who had a not so happy look on his face. “What do you want, can’t you see I’m in the middle of a meeting right now!” “It’s urgent,” Billy nonchalantly answered.

Pikeman looked at all four of the kids before stopping at Gwen with an astounded expression and immediately repositioned himself, trying to impress Gwen.

“Why hello Gwendolyn. Have you come back to realize that you need me,” he purred with a seductive gaze. Gwen inched back in disgust.

“Fuck no. We just came here to speak with your leader that’s it,” Gwen monotonously said.

Pikeman gulped back his pride trying to play it off. “Fine have it your way. What’s so important that it can’t wait.” Gwen held up the file for Pikeman to see, “This is what’s so important.”

Pikeman stood dumbfounded as he looked at the file with a loss for words.

“Pikeman what is taking so long,” a voice inside the room called with irritation in their tone.  
Pikeman turned back inside the room, “The campers and their counselor wish to speak with you my liege.” “Is it an emergency?” “Yes” “Bring them in.”

Pikeman hurried Gwen and the three kids along with Billy inside, quickly closing the door behind them.  
The room was fairly small and was lit by one light. In front of Gwen and the others was a man who sat at a desk which was also dark green, and on top of the desk was a name plate inscribed with the name ‘Jasper Staab Muller’.

Behind the desk sat a man who looked to be no younger than twenty three, wearing the mandatory tan Wood Scouts uniform, also bearing the burgundy Merit Badge sash across his torso. His medium-length hair was olive blonde which complemented his stern blue eyes, staring through Gwen’s when she entered the room.

“So you must be the one who owns this place,” Gwen stated looking around the dimly lit room.

“Yes, that would be me. My name is Jasper. I’m the patrol leader of the Wood Scouts,” Jasper said without hesitation, “What is the problem?” Pikeman as if on cue immediately put down the file Gwen had.  
Jasper took it and inspected the file, opening it and looking at the pictures and information of Daniel. Jasper furrowed his brows in confusion,“Who is this?” “Daniel Borowski,” Gwen disclosed.

“And what does he have to do with you all?” Gwen sighed, “He has committed mass murder across multiple camps and my co-counselor doesn’t want to get rid of him, nor does he believe Daniel is dangerous to the other campers at Camp Campbell.”

“Yeah, that crazy fuck needs to be put behind bars before shit hits the fan,” Max added.  
Jasper stood up as he took all this unbelievable information in. He walked in front of his desk and leaned on it.

“Ok. Why not go to the police?” Jasper wondered, “The police station is being rebuilt and moved somewhere farther away and won’t be active for a month, so calling for help wouldn’t work and our cell service is shit,” Gwen stated, “ He went to a hospital then a maximum security prison which I’m pretty sure criminals stay there until they fucking die. He probably has friends on the inside who let him scot-free.”

“Well what would we do after we catch him?” Gwen thought about it for a moment before sharing her answer, “He’d stay with you guys as you seem to have a pretty secured place here.”  
Jasper raised an eyebrow at that as he stopped leaning from his desk and stood up.

“Are you implying I keep watch on a murderer until the police can come?” Jasper scowled at Gwen’s suggestion causing her to feel embarrassed.

“Y-yes?” “No” “What?” Gwen squeaked, “I can’t do that. As you said, he’s dangerous and he’d disrupt our activities.”

“No you don’t understand we-” “I understand plenty.” Jasper spat. “I’m sorry to say but we can’t afford to house a murderer for an entire month, It’s just not possible.”  
Gwen was at a loss for words. Panic was slowly rising but she couldn’t show it. What was she going to do now? Who would help her if the Wood Scouts turned her and the kids away? Time was slipping by the second. She couldn’t risk losing the campers because she was helpless in protecting them. All of those thoughts hit her at once causing her to lose her grip.

“Listen,” Gwen snapped with rage glowing in her eyes, “You don’t want a mass murderer hanging around right? Neither do we, which is why I’m only going to ask this once. Help us take out that fucking freak and the campers will be safe and sound. Alright.”

Jasper stood dumbfounded and loosened his firm expression. He approached Gwen and knew at that moment letting them deal with this on their own was not a good idea.

“Ok fine,” Jasper huffed, “I’ll help you just as long as it’s safe and doable.” Gwen sighed, “Good. What now?”

With that settled Jasper and Gwen along with the others planned about what to do with Daniel. Pikeman pulled out a chalkboard, writing down a plan as the trio and Billy added in with their own ideas. Spending countless hours talking about what would come and what they needed to do to prepare themselves for the storm ahead of them.

Night was soon approaching, as Gwen and the kids said their goodbyes to Jasper and his troops.

“So see you at our camp tomorrow morning?” Gwen asked Jasper.

“Of course, we’ll come and speak with your co-counselor, the campers, and Daniel about the summer games we had in mind.”

“Great. I’ll take my campers back to camp and make sure Daniel didn’t try anything while we were gone.”

Gwen took Max, Nikki and Neil with her and waved goodbye when she looked back at Jasper as they left through the gates into the woods at night.

The aftermath of the rain made it frustrating for Max and the others to walk in as they made their way back to camp, what made it even more difficult was that they couldn’t see where they were going. They struggled walking blindly into the night.

After what seemed like forever they finally saw the lights of Camp Campbell and rushed down, running across the camp and entering the Mess Hall. Neil collapsed from exhaustion, on the floor as Gwen, Max and Nikki settled down on nearby tables. They didn’t realize David and Daniel right behind them until Nikki pointed it out.

“Oh hi David!” Nikki said in a tired but peppy tone. Gwen and Max stood frozen as they slowly turned around to face David and Daniel.

“Hi Nikki,” David responded with a not too happy tone, “Where were you?” David calmly demanded as he crossed his arms. Gwen gulped nervously while Max too tired to think, fell asleep on the table within seconds.  
Gwen stood up from the table, “I was just talking to the Wood Scouts.” “About what?” David questioned.

“It’s a secret, the patrol leader of the Wood Scouts will announce it tomorrow. First thing in the morning!” Gwen chirped as she tried not to break a sweat. It wasn’t entirely a lie so Gwen didn’t feel entirely bad. David knew something was off but didn’t say anything.

Daniel smirked at Gwen to which Gwen glared at him in response. David sighed as he looked at the other two kids and Neil who was still on the ground.

Daniel walked up to the sleepy science enthusiast and lightly shook him. “Waky waky,” he whispered.  
Neil slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with cold blue ones staring back to which made him scream and run to Gwen who pat his shoulder for comfort.

Gwen stared at Daniel. “Don’t get near them,” she sharply whispered.

“Why Gwen I wouldn’t hurt them. There’s no need to treat me like a stranger.” Daniel smiled so brightly which annoyed Gwen as she kept her eyes on him.

David looked at his watch and gasped when he realized how late it was. “Kids you should be going to bed by now. I don’t know why you brought them along Gwen, they were fine here!” He imparted. Gwen rolled her eyes at that. David really is clueless.

“David’s right. C’mon guys, I’ll walk you all back to your tents,” Gwen said as she wrapped her arm around Neil as Nikki and Max followed groggily behind. Before leaving she looked at David and Daniel one last time and then turned around, heading the three kids back to their tents.

As soon as Max entered his tent and stepped up to his bed he plopped down, immediately falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ACTUALLY writing a story so please do leave constructive criticism to help my writing develope better!


End file.
